Songfic, So What
by MeladyDuo0003
Summary: AmericaxDenmark, based off-of "So What" by: Pink. What happens when these two similar characters go to a bar-? Weeeell I'll just say all hell breaks loose pretty quickly after these two get drunk...XP Don't kill me...
1. Chapter 1

Songfic based off of, "So What" by: Pink

"Pft, I didn' need 'em anyway!" Slurred an overly intoxicated American, as he jerked his thumb over at his ex, who was apparently either eating or kissing, a very happy Frenchie.

"Ehhhhhh, maan am I wit'cha!" A, also overly intoxicated, Dane shouted, thumping the palms of his hands on the metal table.

Yes, Denmark and America were VERY drunk, AND ranting about many random things. (but mainly about how 'epic' they were)

"Dude, you so GET ME!" America laughed, tipping in his chair dangerously. The American then decided he was going to add even more emotion to his statement by flinging his arms out, knocking his chair off-balance by the force.

"SHI-!" Denmark quickly lunged to help his new friend from falling, but got pulled down too.

"Owwie..."

"Ouch..."

They stared at eachother for a second then suddenly burst out laughing.

"OI! WHA' THE BLOODY 'ELL, AL?" An outraged Brit yelled, referring to the two's positions.

America looked confused for a second, then realization hit him in the face like Canada trying to catch a baseball.

"Hey, I can do whatever I want! You broke up wit' meh!" America snickered, and, before thinking anything through, brought down the Dan's face and pecked him on the mouth.

Thhhhat, my dears, is when aaaaall hell broke loose.

Britain quickly lunged and tackled Denmark, clearly jealous that America recovered quickly and that he was intoxicated and was in the mind-set that he could overpower a man twice his size.

"Eh-? Angleterre!"

France soon blamed America for England ditching him like that and started a fight with America.

Then everyone seemed to find fighting a good idea, and you can tell that a certain Hungarian was all too happy to have an excuse to knock Prussia out with a frying pan.

"Haha, tha' was soooo fun, Denny!" America laughed as he and Denmark leaned onto eachother for support as they both stumbled into a taxi cab America's boss had sent, already guessing how the night would end up.

"Fff, ya, that wimp though' he could actually pick a fight with me, ME the EPICEST THING EVAR TO LIVE!" The Dane shouted proudly, thumping his hand on his chest.

"Ha! Don't forget meh! 'Cuz if you're the epicest-then I da sexiest!" The American laughed his insanely loud and obnoxious laugh.(much to the driver's displeasure)

"HAHA, well I can't deny that!" Denmark replied, pulling America onto his lap.

"No, no you can not!" America answered, tugging the Dane into another kiss.

Meh idk if I should continue this, but if there are any pe-o-ple who think it's worth it then please tell me cuz if not I'm probs gonna just start on something else... =) Hasta lavista~!(pfff, pretty sure I didn't spell that right...) -Jazz


	2. Chapter 2

Songfic(continued, but new song): "Love Drunk" by: Boys Like Girls

Denmark flinched as he was startled by a blast of morning sunlight in the face.

"You've got to be kidding me, Den." An icy voice scolded.

"Huh? What did I do this time?" He whined (manly, yes VERY manly) turning to his addressor, Iceland.

"Wow." Iceland deadpanned, then deciding to have the surprise figured out by the Dane, rather than wasting his time, and left. The Dane figured it the best time to show off his fancy finger to Ice's back and get up to close the curtains.

"Ugh… Stupid hang-overrrah?" The Dane froze when he saw America in his bed, and you guessed it! He was naked. Denmark started sputtering and ran his fingers through his hair stressfully. After a good five(possibly more) minutes of freaking out, he slowly calmed himself.

"This isn't new! I've woken up to many strangers before!" … "Then again, they were strangers." … "Damnit."

Alfred was completely irritated with that light whispering sound, keeping him from sleep.

Groaning, "Shadd'up! I's noh time for wakey!" Spread eagle-ing across the bed to make a move of protest.

…..

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ALFRED, Y-YOU'RE, PFFT, STARK-NAKED, AND YOU DECIDE TO SPREAD-EAGLE?" Screw his massive head-ache, the Dane found this situation too cracked-up to even try and be rational.

"WHA-? HOLY SHIZZ-NITS!" America, not to gracefully checked his body, shooting up.

"Wait…" Alfred slowly lifted his head to see Denmark, red in the face from laughing, and…

"You are too." Denmark's eyes shot open wide, slowly daring to gaze down at his own body.

"Fuck."

"Apparently we did."

…

Both were currently rubbing the backs of their heads, trying to remember what happened the night before. Denmark sighed inwardly, glancing over to America out of the corner of his eye.

Denmark's eyes were amazed how good America looked, thoughtfully running his hand through his blond hair and his hand clutching onto Denmark's sheets trying to cover himself.

Denmark huffed, 'Why the hell not?', and plopped himself next to America on the bed.

Alfred's eye's moved over and met Denmark's smug look.

"Huh? What's up bro, ya' look kinda' creeper-ish right now, dude!" America leaned back away from the getting-closer Denmark. Denmark chuckled as he heard America's slang from both the Country slang and the Beacher slang.(that is totally not exaggerated)

Shaking his head, "America, let's just sleep some more, maybe the head-ache will feel better, and then we can discuss last night!" Denmark stated, pulling America into a embrace, pretending to fall asleep.

"U-Uhm! Y-Ya, s-sure thing, D-Denny!" Alfred stuttered, flushed. Slowly, America relaxed into Denmark,

"But I already remembered… you topped somehow…it wasn't bad either." America mumbled weakly to himself.

"Then let's try it again, later." Denmark whispered into America's ear, chuckling when he felt America spazz underneath him.

"Shh, just relax." Denmark smirked, falling asleep for real this time.

America looked up at Denmark's sleeping face, and felt himself relax.

"Hah, love drunk, but now I'm hung-over. I'll love you forever. But now I'm sober."

America shook his head, 'I don't want it to end that way. So I'll make the best of whatever we've started… Denny." Alfred smiled contently, snuggling up the Dane even more, who pulled him in closer.

"Hm, love drunk, I don't think it's in our nature to get sober, Al."

There ya go StormCloud Violet~! Thanks for commenting! I love ya for it-oh and cool screen name!


End file.
